We'll Play Make Believe
by hatericeviolence
Summary: She was there before he became "Billy".  Before he was a ruthless soul, Camilla was there.  But now he's changed.


We'll Play Make Believe

Garrett Hedlund

Billy Darly

Death Sentence

Fan Fiction

One Shot (part 2 is called ICH LIEBE NIEMAND)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence, Billy Darly, or Garrett Hedlund. Please do not harass me. Thank you.

His name was William. At least, that's how he introduced himself. Now his name has changed and everything between us has as well. I met him four years ago. He was honest then. Kind. And gentle...He's none of those things anymore. His name has changed. Billy. No longer William or Will. Just Billy. Out of the blue. And that's the smallest thing.

William used to have this lushous golden locks on his head. Some of it covered his eyes just a small amount. It was just enough to set me off. It used to drive me crazy. The way the light would hit it made his eyes so romantic and curious. I don't know what happened though. One day, it was just gone. And a few days after that he had a gigantic tribal tattoo all on the left side of his body. From his thigh up to his neck. It wasn't like him. It didn't match him. It was...hideous. That was the day he stopped talking to me. The day he started coming home at 3 am or later.

That wasn't the first time I noticed something was up. Oh no. I had seen the changes. I just didn't really think anything about it. I thought maybe he had something going on with his family. His mother died about five months before our four year anniversary. I really thought that maybe that was why he was changing. Getting angry. Aggressive. Miserable. Evil. It just. It just wasn't right.

We met one night that I was bartending. He had came into the club I was working at with a few friends. They seemed nice. They didn't stay in his life long though. We were together for about six months and they had all gone. Temporary friends, I guess. But that night. He was nice. He flirted with me and I didn't even notice for awhile. When I did, he just laughed. Probably because I was so slow. After I noticed, we contiuned to flirt for the rest of the night. By the time the club closed, he had managed to get my cell phone number and my apartment's home phone. I still don't know how he did. I guess he just charmed me to giving it up. He used to be good at that too.

It's funny, I guess. I turned my head when he started to change. I tried to ignore it. It was a phase. And now, well, now I don't know what's going on. He's not the William I used to know. Not the one I dated. Not the one I moved in with. Not the one who cared. He's just not the one anymore. And I don't understand why.

He wanted us to move to Detriot and we did. He made friends I couldn't stand. Friends who demanded I sleep with them. Friends who really weren't friends at all. I want to blame this change on them. I just can't make myself do it. I do blame them though for some of the things he does, or did. When we moved here, he had me call him every five hours to keep up with me. He wanted to make sure I could contact him just in case. I could never keep up though. I would call him, alright, but that doesn't mean he would answer. I didn't think anything of it for a long time.

He called me Ashley. Ashley. He said it when he kissed me and said "I love you". It wasn't right. It made everything a lie. Camilla and Ashley sound nothing alike. I knew then what he would tell me that night. But what he told me later was worse than I could ever imagine. This was just the beginning.

"How many?"

He stirred and then looked right at me. "I'm sorry, Cam. I don't know why I did it-" I glared at him, shaking, falling apart. "Six. This month. Six." I felt myself stop breathing. Six. Just for one month. One freaking month. And to make it worse, it was August 12th.

"How many in total? How long have you been cheating on me?"

Will looked up at me. The light hit him in a way that made him look innocent. But I knew better now. He wasn't innocent. He hadn't been for a long time. "I don't know. Over fifty most likely. I didn't do this to hurt you, Cam. I was just searching-"

"What were you searching for? What could you not find here?" I snapped. I knew that I was just wanting to kick him so hard. I just wanted this to go away. I didn't want the hurt like this.

He shook his head and slouched down. "I don't know. I-It's hard to explain. I just thought that maybe-I was hearing things, Cam. People were talking. I didn't know what to do. And then-God damnit, Cam. My dad-My dad's a fucking arms dealer now. He's falling apart. I just want to help-"

"And cheating on me really helps, huh?"

"Cam, it's not like that. I love you, Cam. I'd die for you. I was just-Look, I can't say that what I did was right but please, Cam, please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I know saying that doesn't mean anything but I really am."

That night, I stopped listening. I didn't leave him. I don't know why I didn't. I probably should have. It might have been a smart move. But I just couldn't. I kicked him out of our house for two weeks. Then I realized how lonely I was and told him he could come back. At first, he was happy about it. Then, he just stopped caring. The moment he walked through that door his words were knives. Harsh. Cold. And probably, thoughtout.

"I love you, Camilla. But this isn't going to stop. I've been seeing someone else. She makes me happy. She does whatever I want. Don't ever call my phone. I won't pick up."

Words aren't supposed to hurt. But whoever said that, probably didn't hear anything like that before. I had heard a lot of things in my day that bothered me. This was the first thing that ever broke my heart. Probably the only thing that ever will.

I used to think I was in love. Now, I'm starting to think that our relationship was just lust. He wanted what I would give. I was entranced by him that I didn't even notice it. I wanted him. And he, he wanted me. It was mutual. All of this was mutual.


End file.
